


Benefits of a Positive Charge

by Meadow Lion (Meadow_Lion)



Series: Philkas Week [4]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Chemistry, M/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Lion/pseuds/Meadow%20Lion
Summary: A late-night Skype study session takes a few turns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my contribution for [Philkas Week](http://philukas.tumblr.com/post/154986102847/philkas-week-a-week-dedicated-to-philip-lukas), Day 4: Breakup. I wasn't ready to put the boys through any more pain, and instead put a spin on the prompt. There's a semblance of a plot keeping this from being PWP, but that's a near thing.
> 
> Any mistakes (especially involving the science) are my own.

"Those are cations, right?" Philip says, looking into Lukas' eyes through his computer screen like the answer is there.

Lukas glances from his phone to where Philip knows his chem textbook rests in his lap. "Yup. That's the positive ion. Anion is the negative."

"Because opposites attract." Remembering pale limbs under his own tanned fingers and bleached locks mingling with his brown, Philip lets his smile go a little dirty. "Positive and negative. Light and dark. Exhibitionist on a bike and voyeur behind a camera."

"Ready for this test and not?" Lukas smirks.

"Ha. We're both pretty good at chemistry already."

"Yeah." Lukas swallows then looks away, rubbing the back of his hand across his eyebrow. "I bet my dad thinks I have the _phases_ part down."

Philip leans closer to the screen. "Hey, he's been coming around, right? Or trying, at least?"

"I guess. I just hate how everything feels so awkward and, like, we're on eggshells. He's my dad, y'know? We're supposed to -- isn't family supposed to be easier than this?"

"Uh." Philip's breath catches between laughter and tears. He pushes it into a sigh. "Not my experience."

Lukas' eyes widen, and the edges of his mouth pinch downward. "Shit, sorry, Philip. I didn't --"

Philip shakes his head. "No, it's okay. It's good to talk about it. For both of us."

"So say both of our trauma shrinks," Lukas comments with a wry smile.

"And these," Philip replies gently, waving his notes, "say that ions with the same charge can repel each other instead of bonding when they're too close."

Lukas makes a face. "You think my dad's secretly gay too or something? Gross."

Philip cracks up. "No, doofus, I think you should give each other some more space. You'll figure it out."

"Oh. Maybe." Grunting, Lukas slams shut his textbook and throws it somewhere behind him, the movement jarring his image in his phone's camera. "I don't wanna deal with this anymore tonight."

"We're probably as ready for the test as we can be anyway. Want me to let you go to sleep?" Philip asks, reaching for his mouse to sign off.

"Nah," Lukas says quickly but doesn't add anything else. He licks his lips and just stares through the screen at Philip.

Philip feels that dirty smile returning. "Want me to do something else?"

"Something -- something like what?" Lukas' breath is already faster, and he's tugging at his T-shirt collar.

Pretending to think, Philip drags down his bottom lip with one finger and absently mouths at the tip. "You don't have any ideas?"

Lukas pulls his phone close to his face. His voice comes low and needy. "So many, Philip, God. I . . . "

"Yeah?" Philip shifts on the bed, to give himself more room and to coax out Lukas' words.

"Your mouth. I want your mouth on me, and I -- I want to taste you," Lukas says in a rush. His free hand drops from his collar. From the tension of his arm, Philip is pretty sure Lukas is jamming the heel of his hand against his dick.

Philip bites back a groan while squeezing his own hardening length through his pants. "Me too. And I love the way you touch me."

Lukas whimpers a little, his arm flexing once, twice at the edge of the screen.

"You put your hands all over me. Hold me and stroke me." Philip says it partly like an observation and partly like an order.

"Yeahhh," Lukas breathes. "Your skin feels amazing. It's --"

The words are lagging, but not because Lukas faltered. The picture is fritzing too. Smacking the back of his laptop, Philip says, "Fuck, Lukas, you're breaking up."

Philip hears his name, dragged out and discordant, before the sound is gone and the image completely frozen. Philip slams shut the laptop and grabs his phone . . . which, of course, is dead, because he forgot to charge it while he and Lukas were talking. Swearing again, he puts it on the charger before he can give into the urge to throw it against the wall.

It's too late at night to try to borrow Helen's or Gabe's phone just to make sure Lukas knows about Philip's technology-fail. Philip groans in totally unsexy frustration. He slumps back on his bed and tries to distract himself with more chem review.

He has probably read the same page of notes on bases and acids five times without absorbing any of it when a quiet clatter against his window startles him.

Stumbling off his bed and to the window, he peers down to see Lukas in the yard waving urgently up at him. Philip's smile is instantaneous, his sneaked flight downstairs almost as fast.

The moment Philip opens the front door, Lukas grabs his shoulders with trembling hands and words tumbling out of him. "My signal got screwy, and all I heard was you saying something about breaking up before it cut out, and you didn't text. I figured --"

"I was just talking about the stupid Skype connection," Philip interjects, folding his arms so that he can wrap his hands over Lukas', "and my phone is dead."

"That," Lukas agrees, "but I needed . . . "

This time Philip waits, but when Lukas doesn't continue, Philip doesn't bother with more words. They're already on the same page. Pressing their lips together, he licks into Lukas' mouth and tastes how Lukas moans.

Lukas braces Philip's jaw with both hands while he deepens the kiss. His fingers are cold, probably from riding to the house. But his breath and his tongue and the helpless rocking of his hips are making Philip dizzy with feverish want.

Philip barely remembers to close and re-lock the door before he pulls Lukas toward the stairs. Still kissing and holding onto each other, they fumble their way to Philip's room. He gets that door closed too but, between brushes of his mouth over Lukas', he whispers, "Gotta be quiet."

"Yes," Lukas whispers back, his eyes like torches that draw Philip right into the flames.

They fall tangled sideways together onto the bed, and Philip starts to push his laptop to the floor.

Lukas scrapes his teeth over Philip's earlobe. "Charge it."

The sound Philip can't quite bury is amused-aroused-exasperation, but he moves enough to reach the cord, connect the laptop, and shove aside both on the floor. Lukas' breathing gets increasingly ragged while Philip wriggles.

"Philip," Lukas mutters tightly. His hands clasp Philip's waist, grinding their cocks together, slowly, tortuously, hard through layers of clothes.

Arching, Philip gets under Lukas' collar to kiss and bite at the base of his neck. Lukas pants and ruts faster, but Philip locks his ankles around Lukas' to still him. Clearing his throat quietly, he says, "You asked for my mouth."

Lukas shudders, hips jerking. His voice rasps. "Fuck, Philip, please. Please."

When Philip goes to slide down the bed, Lukas stops him this time. Philip looks up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Lukas kisses a slick path from Philip's mouth along his jaw, behind his ear and down his neck. "Just let me -- let's -- both. Yeah?"

Oh. _Ohhh._ "Yeah."

Lukas clambers off the bed to shuck his clothes, while Philip does the same and yanks down the bedcovers. After Philip sprawls back onto the bed, Lukas stands watching for a minute. The flush spreading over him doesn't look like embarrassment or fear. His cock curves, full and red, toward his stomach, and the expression on Lukas face says that he wants to swallow Philip whole.

Philip knows the feeling. Wordlessly he offers his hand. Lukas takes it and holds tight even though the angle is awkward with their heads at each other's feet. Suddenly having Lukas' dick in front of his face -- and knowing Lukas is getting that view of Philip -- should probably be awkward too, but it really isn't. It's just hot and right. He wraps his free hand around Lukas' cock at the same moment that Lukas' fingers slide under his.

Shivering at the pleasure fizzing through him already, Philip doesn't let himself stop to think. He curls his tongue around the plump head of Lukas' cock and laps at the salty dribble of precome.

Lukas muffles a cry against Philip's inner thigh. Soft wisps of his hair tickle Philip and make him writhe, even before Lukas leans up and sucks in the first couple inches of Philip's cock.

Moaning, Philip clenches Lukas' hand. He sinks his head to take more of Lukas into his mouth. The head is heavy on his tongue, dragging when Lukas pumps his hips, and Philip is already addicted to how Lukas stretches his mouth, a thick kind of pleasure on the edge of pain that is sending sparks through his mind.

Slurps and high, whining noises from Lukas' throat ripple into Philip. He thrusts helplessly. Lukas squeezes his fingers around the base of Philip's cock so that he can't go too deep, but every inch of him -- root to tip, head to toe -- already feels like it's surrounded in _wet_ and _heat_ and _more_ and _God, yes_. Philip sucks harder, trying to give all of that to Lukas too. Seconds later Lukas is shooting into Philip's mouth. Philip has to pull off to breathe and cough. Lukas moans against the tensed skin of Philip's stomach, his cock pulsing warm over Philip's chest.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Lukas whispers harshly. Then his perfect mouth closes back over Philip's cock and his tongue presses right under the head, and Philip digs his nails into Lukas' palm and comes, the world liquefying.

By the time all Philip's atoms have reformed into something recognizable, Lukas has managed to climb up the bed clutching a sheet hem and flopping beside him. Philip tugs vaguely at the sheet. It'll probably be back on the floor in no time. Also, they're both covered in sweat and come. He can't begin to care about anything but the closeness of the boy next to him. He rolls, bumps his head against Lukas.

Draping his arm around Philip's shoulder, Lukas nuzzles the top of his head. "You better have your alarm set. Can't sleep through that damn test."

"I do. Cation -- positive," Philip mumbles. He rests his hand on Lukas' belly and lets himself drift.

Lukas giggles drowsily. "A-plus."

~ end ~ 


End file.
